There goes my life
by KakuSnake
Summary: its mostly about Puck and his baby girl and it is a songfic to There goes my life by Kenny Chesney. is a Slash with Kurt and Puck but not really mentioned.


AN: ok so I do not own Glee or this song there goes my life by Kenny Chesney I was just listening to the radio and this came on and I thought it fit Puck so well and I just had to write a song fic to it and it is my first song fic so any comments are welcome. And Yes it's a Puck and Kurt fanfic I just love the thought of those guys together XD don't like it don't read it.

_All he could think about was I'm too young for this.  
Got my whole life ahead.  
Hell I'm just a kid myself.  
How'm I gonna raise one._

Puck stared at the wall in front of him in shock, Quinn was preggers. And it was HIS kid. He couldn't do this, he couldn't have a kid he was too young. Hell even though he had been through most of the woman population in Lima he was still a kid himself. He couldn't raise one even if Quinn would let him.

_All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke.  
So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast.  
Oh well, those plans are long gone.  
__[Chorus:]__  
And he said,  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
Might as well kiss it all good-bye.  
There goes my life..._

Puck thought that he was going to get a football scholarship and get out of this pathetic hell hole and get into a collage on the coast somewhere. Where there was beach, hot chicks and a better future but now these plans are long gone. But he knew one thing his baby girl was going to get the best, no matter what. Even if her being born was a mistake in the first place. 

_A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later.  
That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator.  
Oh yeah...he loves that little girl.  
Momma's waiting to tuck her in,  
As she fumbles up those stairs.  
She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear.  
Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncin' curls. __[Chorus:]__  
He smiles...  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you, daddy good-night.  
There goes my life._

A few years latter Puck finds himself as the football coach and Glee director at William McKinley High School. For the fist few months it was hard, very hard, a lot of up all nighters and thousands of diapers. But at least he had Kurt, the soprano was one of only glee kids who took his side when he told Quinn that she was not going to give up his baby girl. They had formed a tentative friendship that turned into a full blown love for each other. Kurt was doing what he loved, which was making his own fashion line which was based out of Lima Ohio. But that mistake he thought he made turned out to be one of the best things in his life. Pictures of her and Kurt and drawing she had made covered the refrigerator.

Puck snapped out of his reminiscing when a little hand patted his cheek. Puck grinned and said,

"baby shouldn't your momma be tucking you in right now?"

"I wanna my kiss daddy."

Puck picked her up and kissed her lightly then set her back on the ground. He watched her climbed the stairs and grin back at him with her little bear that Kurt had gotten her for her first birthday. And Puck whispered,

"I love you baby, good night."

_She had that Honda loaded down.  
With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American Express.  
He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said you're good to go.  
She hugged them both and headed off to the West Coast.  
__[Chorus:]__  
And he cried,  
_

A few more years have passed and Puck and Kurt's little girl was all grown up and graduated. Heading off to collage today in her Honda. Of course with her being the little girl of a fashion icon had her car loaded down with designer clothes and some of her favorite Abercrombie clothes and about 15 pairs of shoes. Also Puck had given her his American Express card just in case.

Puck checked the oil one last time and said,

"you're good to go."

She hugged them both and headed off.

Puck wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and through is tears choked out,

"_There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you. _

_Baby good-bye._

_There goes my life.  
There goes my life.  
Baby good-bye."_


End file.
